Unexpected Past, New Future
by Serenityhimesheppard
Summary: AR The boys new each other when they were younger & started to get mixed up in things. Years later it comes back. Can they survive and keep those they love close safe?
1. Preface

**Preface**

Hello everybody,

Depending on when you are reading this I do hope that your morning, afternoon, evening or night is going good for you. I first posted this story April 12th, 2009 and last updated it September 19th, 2009 and I am sorry for the long time in between. In 2009 I had graduated from high school and had started college that fall and forgot to continue. Since it has been a long time for those who have continued to read and follow it I apologize for the 3 year vacation I took. I do hope to update this is regular as I can along with my other stories. I have decided that I would update new chapters only when all the other stories chapters are done so there will still be hopefully a short time in between. This story will contain a little bit of slash, but I am hoping not to make it too heavy (which I will be surprised if I did) If it offends anyone I am sorry that is not my intent to do so. I have made many changes and hopefully it made it better and those that have read the original chapters like them as well.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do however own any songs that are throughout the story.

**Summary:** (AR) The boys knew each other when they were younger & started to get mixed up in things. Years later it comes back. Can they survive and keep those they love close safe?

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

**Vision**

I have placed them here instead so that it brings the reading down a bit and to save writing time for future chapters can come a bit quicker. I know this doesn't make a lot of sense probably but I hope that it doesn't make you all too confused.


	2. Prologue

So here is the new updated version of the story. Like all of my stories it has not been edited from an outside source. So please let me know what you think especially if it something like grammar that needs to be fixed. Because I live out in the country my stories won't be updated on a regular bases; also I am working on my own book series that I would like to get published one day and any help I can get from people will be greatly appreciated. Without further ado here is the new prologue please enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See preface

**Summary:** See preface

* * *

**Prologue**

(Somewhere in Costa Rica)

**It was around nine o'clock at night and the streets were busy with people, cars and even people on bikes going around. It was the road the locals considered their main strip and sometimes they would hold a street race and the local law enforcement couldn't stop it. They thought of it as their main street helped a lot when they went to invite people to join the race. One of their main racers that showed up to every single one whether she was driving or not; was twenty-two year old female. She stood about five feet three and was an interesting girl. Her hair went to just past her shoulder blades and a lot of times she would wear it up in different braided styles each time. The base colour was a golden brown with a few black, blonde and red highlights depending on how the light hit her hair and she had added ice blue, cherry red and silver highlights. With her eyes the pupil was a coal black with a gold ring around it starting off the iris and slowly went to an almost silver-sky blue eye colour with another set of gold around the outside. She had a few tattoos and they were special in their own way. Between her two shoulder blades she has a wolf with silver fur that sparkled, behind the wolf was a breath taking waterfall that had green moss on most of the rocks and it looked like the wolf was walking down the left side. The wolf has ruby red eyes with a few silver and gold flecks making up the pupil and the way it was walking down you could make out the veins and muscles rippling under the fur.**

**Next she had a red python snake on her right arm with the ****tip of the tail starting in the centre of the palm on the back & at the wrist it starts to wind up until it reached the jugular on the neck, the mouth is poised like it is about to bite down. On her left bicep she has a mother curled up in the shape of a crescent moon with two cubs curled in balls against her stomach & her tail wrapped around them in the front protecting. Each of her shoulder blades had a different horse on each one; on the left she has a rearing blue roan Criollo horse whereas on her right shoulder blade she had a grazing red roan Andalusian horse. You could see the three tattoo's around her shoulder's and on her arms you could see very well if she was wearing a low raise top or tube top and you could see two tattoo's on her lower back if she wore a belly top. On the small of her back you could see lying flat out on its stomach facing in towards the spine on the right side of the back with the tail going around the right side twisting around the belly button knotted with the white cheetah. Then with the cheetah lying flat out on its stomach facing in towards the spine on the left side of the back with the tail going around the left side twisting around the belly button knotted with the snow leopards and the head was resting on top of the snow leopards head.**

**She loved showing off her tattoos and this was one of those nights; she was wearing a tube top that had no backing just a couple of clear straps. With her earing this top for the race that night you could see her last and final tattoo which many people did not get to see. It was a dragon tattoo which is magnificent; it's ****the head it was a soft lilac and that colour went as far as the neck with the eyes that were an ice blue with a little bit of royal blue mixed in. Starting from where the lilac stopped you had a soft white haze changing into a cherry red. Quickly going back to the head if you looked at the ears they were a frosty-whitish blue. At the tip of the ears and tail it was rosy pink and it slowly spread to the tail which main colour was a scarlet red that lead into the body which was the colour of the setting sky near half-mast. It was like when the sky was a purplish-pink and as for the wings the top of them were silver colour with a soft pink colour throughout. The bottoms of the wings were the same frosty blue that you had on the ears with a tinge of the same colour her eyes were. To finish it off the talons were the basic black that you hear in myths and outlined in gold.**

**The sad thing was that she wouldn't get that far and no one would get to see it because currently she was stuck in one of the alleyways. It was one that was very rarely used and she wished this was one of the nights people chose to use it, but she wasn't really hopeful. She was half way to the strip when a black SUV slammed on its breaks in front of her. Getting out to give her a piece of her mind two guys got out of the back and they each grabbed one arm and lead her into the alleyway well a third guy stepped in front of her. She attempted to get out of their hands a couple of times but all she got were hand printed bruises.**

**When that didn't work and no one spoke up she asked, "****Who the hell are you? What the hell do you want with me?"**

"**Oh it's not what I want with you... it's what my boss wants with you for some reason," the male in front of her answered.**

**Just as he finished talking the male on her right grabbed both of her arms and pulled them behind her back while the one on her left lifted a rag up to her face and covered her mouth and nose with it. As she slumped in their arms they knew that she would be out for a couple of hours at the least and the one holding her arms lifted her up in bridle form. Sitting in the back with her between the two the one who talked got in the driver's seat and started heading towards a private air strip which was an and a half from where they were. Once they reached the private air strip their boss would already be there waiting for them. They had no clue what he wanted with her, but knew it wouldn't bode well for the girl.**

* * *

Brian woke up to sheen of sweat on his forehead and didn't like what he had seen. He quickly grabbed his cell phone from his night stand and called a number he knew he might regret depending on how the person would take it and depending on what happens from this point forward.

"Dom, I just had a vision of Serenity and she's in major trouble," was all that Brian left on Dom's cell phone.

* * *

There's the new prologue I hope you all enjoyed.

Serenity


	3. New Things Come to Pass

Hello everybody here is chapter one.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Chapter One**

**New Things Come to Pass**

(Los Angeles Racing Street)

Not paying any attention to the cars around him, but also making sure that he would not get pulled over Brian heading straight for Los Angeles where he last heard the gang were still. He knew that they would be racing themselves so he headed off towards the area where he had his first race against Dominic Toretto almost two years ago now if not three. Making it there he parked his car a block away to be on the safe side because he did not know how the group was going to react to him showing up. Reaching there just as the race finished he spotted Dom and his group without Letty and did not remember that she had died in a car accident a couple of months ago, finding out about it a couple of weeks later. There was one group though that surprised him and they were his friends from Miami, but he was happy to see them here. Just standing there for a while he saw Roman Pierce walk up Dominic with the rest of his friends standing behind him. When he had the vision he didn't tell any that he was leaving and he was sure that Roman and they were still in Miami, but what could he do so taking a few steps forward he stopped. Starring straight at him was Dom with a pissed off expression and that he was not surprised with.

What did surprise him the most though was what Dom said as he reached the group, "What are you doing here Brian, thought you would be long gone."

Before responding he looked towards Roman and realized that the group had probably just gotten there themselves so he replied, "Well things have changed very quickly... I take it you didn't get my message that I left on your phone a few hours ago give or take?"

Putting his right hand into his back pocket he grabbed his phone out to see that he actually had a few missed calls, but only one had left a message. Once he had all of the passwords in that he needed he listened to what Brian had to say. Quickly looking up towards Brian when he heard him mentioning Serenity's name, it had been a long time since they had last seen or heard anything out about her. He had to listen to the message a couple of times though because he could not figure out what would be so important about her; knowing though by Brian tone of voice it was something very serious. He reopened the door of his car again and as he closed the door he told Brian to have a race against him for old time sake and if you come close or actually won he would listen with no questions asked.

"Sure thing I just have to go and get my car I parked a couple of blocks from here, won't take me very long," He replied running to his car and jumping in.

* * *

(After the Race)

To make it more interesting they had two other drivers join in to give Dom and Brian more challenging. Though even before they had reached the final stretch they had gotten ahead of them and were always close together with their bumpers almost touching. It did not look like either one of them were backing off and at first some of them could not figure out why they were getting almost angry from the way they were driving. Though just as they had finished the race and they each got out of their cars they remembered what had happened over the last four years in total when everything was said and done. Thinking about it and what they would do if it went south in these next few seconds they didn't notice that they had actually snuck away. It was a long time since it was just the two of them and they could not wait so they were also careful when they went into an alleyway. Once they were in the dark shadow of the alleyway; Dom had him up against the wall, with both of Brian's arms around his neck and legs around his waist. With one of his hands in Brian's hair he crashed his lips very quickly against Brian's. It didn't take long to get his tongue through Brian's lips, before moving down to his neck. He was happy to finally see Brian again and he just knew for some reason that their life was going to change even more so than when Brian took the undercover case with their group.

"Serenity's in a lot of trouble... an... and it is be... cause of us… we should not have lost track of her," Brian was trying to say, when Dom hit a very sensitive spot behind his ear, "I know… I know that their… there was nothing we could do all those years… but still"

"How would that work out… we thought that by us cutting ties with her those years ago would help keep her safe?" Dom stated when he stopped kissing him and looked straight in his eyes before adding, "Are you sure that it was her? I do not want your hopes up and it could just be one of your nightmares."

"It was not a nightmare it was one of my vision… though at first I was not a hundred per cent sure… it just felt so real," Brian replied, "But I do not know who those three guys were; yet something tells me this is definitely not going to be any good and hopefully we can keep it under radar."

"Then how do you know it has anything to do with us… it could be nothing at all or something that she got herself into you know her and how trouble just finds her any and everywhere."

"Well I have a guess why it might have something to do with us, they each had a black rose tattoo on their right hands and one of them had gold in the center so if it is really who I think it is you are not going to like it at all," Brian answered as his feet were put back down on the ground, "Plus I saw her face and she had a few bruises around her right eye in what looks to be like a shape of steering wheel and she has some big hand print and size bruises on her wrist."

* * *

(Somewhere above Mexico)

As soon as they had reached the private air strip they pushed her straight onto the plane and what she saw took her by surprise. The inside was huge and luxurious from all the leather furniture with wood arm rests wooden coffee tables with glass surfaces, a little kitchenette that she could see a little bit of. Though she could not take a closer look because she was than harshly pushed into one of the chairs and banged her elbow. Hating to be pushed around by other people she tried to figure out if she knew any of these guys and when she realized that she did not know them made her pissed and ready to throttle someone. Forgetting about the men surrounding her for the moment she rubbed her elbows well she took a closer look around and she liked what she saw and if she weren't in trouble then she could get used to this. She was sitting on one out of six chairs; four of them were facing each other with a table in between them then behind one of the four chairs were two more that were facing one another. Across from the four chairs was a three person couch, all six chairs and couch was a cream leather covering with cherry red stained cedar arm rests with a nice black grain. The table was the same as the arm rest along with the kitchen cupboards that had a fridge closest to the couch and a microwave across from that. The counter tops were all made of black marble with what almost looked like white vein pattern and from what she could see it looked really nice. Just as she had finished looking around the guy who talked to her in the alleyway walked up in front of her and handcuffed her to the chair, looking down as he did so she realized that there were metal rings on each side which is where he connected each wrist. As she looked up towards him to say something a guy walked out from the cockpit.

The man was around thirty to forty years old and he stood around the height of six feet, six feet two. He had short dirty blonde hair with a few black highlights to accent it and in his left ear he had three piercings and two in his right. On his left hand he wore a silver and gold ring on his pinky and a similar one on his ring figure but it had an emerald gem in the center, while on his right hand he wore a plain silver ring on his pinky and a gold ring on his ring finger. The shirt he was wearing was a short sleeved dress shirt that was blood red in colour with the top three buttons on the silk top undone. Around his neck he was wearing three gold and silver necklace chains and similar bracelets on both. On his legs he was wearing black dress pants and black dress shoes that looked brand new to her and if the rest of his look was telling her how rich he was especially if he owned this plane was that they were new and he probably did not wear them more than twice.

"You must be the famous Serenity that I have heard so much about lately around the racing streets in of Costa Rica, and that has landed you in some major trouble," the man said looking her up and down just to see if he could tell why his boss wanted her so much, "And you're going to help our boss in some matters concerning you and your two '_blood cousins_' in L.A. you call them."

"There is no way I'm going to be helping you guys out... and besides I don't know anyone there… I've only ever lived her in Costa Rica," she replied giving him a smirk trying to hide the un easiness that she was feeling because she did not like where this could be heading if she is guessing right.

She was about to add something else to that when she was smacked hard across the face sending it to the right and was about to be again when someone else grabbed his arm. Starting to growl at him to be on the safe side she saw the face of who stopped the guy in front of her. Not seeing him for so long she was hoping to forget what he looked like and what he did, but that was not the case and she was just as scared now as she was then and could not believe that she was right. Growling again but with more force in it she tried to snap towards and when she could not reach him she settled for a snarl. He was the man that her two '_Blood Cousins_' were trying to protect her from for as long as she could remember before she lost contact with them and she knew that she was in major trouble now. The guy was somewhere between thirty and thirty-five years old now from fifteen to sixteen years ago and not much had changed about his appearance. He had very short spikey brown hair with a few blonde highlights here and there; he also had azure blue eyes with almost a silver outline. He stood at the height of six feet; he was wearing a torn sleeve top, with a long sleeved black top underneath. On his legs he was wearing torn medium tight black jeans, with black boots on his feet; as for jewellery he was wearing two earrings in his left ear, and a gold/silver ring.

"Hello Serenity darling it has been a while since I have last seen you," he said leaning forward a running his hands through her long hair, "Who knew you would cause so much trouble over the last sixteen years just to find you."

Quickly jerking her head away from his hands with a slight hiss of pain because he gripped it and replied, "Well it's not great in seeing your face around here… I thought he had gotten rid of you?"

Taking a hold of her chin he moved her head to the side so he would have access to her next and leaning down he bit it hard where two of his teeth broke through the skin. As soon as they did she screamed from the pain it caused her as the other three people from earlier just looked on. As she could feel the blood being dragged out of her she could also feel whatever he didn't take slowly run down her next as he released and she could also feel pain coming from her wrists. Looking down towards them once he backed off she noticed that the handcuffs were cutting into them and were bleeding as well. Trying to think of a way to contact her '_blood cousins_', but because of what they did a long time ago she didn't know how to without these guys noticing. She could not remember much from sixteen – seventeen years ago but she did remember them taking her to someone they believed would be safer than staying with them and because of that they bound her powers for extra protection. Over the years especially the last four she could feel her powers growing in strength though and she did not know how much longer it would stay in tack especially after the multiple attempts she tried to realise them herself. She hoped that she had made it weak enough that it would be break soon so she could get away, but for now she knew she just had to keep a close eye on them and be careful in what she says.

"You will help us Serenity whether you like it or not… I know where the two boys are and can easily get them apart of this… though to make it more fun I probably will still make them apart of this just depends on whether you help or not; in whether they help in a big way or small," he said taking one of the seats across from her continuing, "If you want I can undo the binding spell they have on you… and they won't even know about it."

"What are you even talking about?" she asked quietly before screaming, "What do you really want with me? Even now it does not make sense from when I was younger."

"Not right now, we're now here sleep tight," he said as one of his men came up to her and placed a syringe in her arm this time with some type of liquid that made her really sleepy.

Not knowing what was actually going to happen but knowing that it would be something that she did not like; she slowly fell asleep as hard as she was fitting with everything she had to stay awake. The guy stayed sitting watching as she fell asleep and when he was sure that she had he turned towards two of his men that always stayed close in less told otherwise. He could not wait to be face to face with the two men that had taken this girl from him.

* * *

(Toretto's House)

Knowing that talking out in the open whether or not in an alleyway or not was not smart so they headed back to the Toretto's house hold with both crews meeting there. Dominic was in the front with Brian in the passenger seat and everyone else following behind the two and once they reached the house they all went and sat in the backyard except for Dominic and Brian. Those two went into the kitchen to grab drinks well everybody else outside were trying to figure out what was going on when they didn't hear any yelling. They did not know the whole details of what happened between the two after they went to get to Tran and his cousin to pay for what they did to Jesse, but they knew that it wasn't good between the two just before Brian disappeared. Soon after when none of the police came for them they were all confused and looked for Brian to ask why he didn't give them up and found him one day when watching the news. It was covering the trial and having it confirmed that he hadn't turned them in they were shocked and set to find him and talk. They caught up to him just before he crossed the border into his home state Arizona and let Dom do all of the talking. Though one thing they didn't think would happen was the guess start throwing punches and Brian had come out the worst when they were able to finally break the boys a part. Dom had a few bruises on his cheek, but it looked like Brian probably had a couple of broken ribs and a chipped right cheek bone and a dislocated left shoulder which when they settled down Dom popped back into place.

Though when you looked even closer after all of that; it turned out that they were both just as bad as the other one. It surprised them that was the case but they now knew that they shouldn't get Brian mad like Dom. It was then that they thought about everything that had been going on the last few months and were getting confused trying to figure it all out. When Mia was looking the two of them over to make sure they didn't do anything to serious to each other like internal bleeding the group tried to figure out what was going through their heads. When Brian had first came onto the scene he wouldn't back down like other people would and it seemed he was gaining some of Dom's attention because of that, but in a good way unlike some people. They even noticed how he wouldn't bow down t Dom figuratively speaking and were surprised that Dom just let Brian leave after Mia was sure that he would be okay. None of them knew that they had a quit conversation just between the two of them well Mia was fixing them up and that Dom understood what Brian had done. Shortly thereafter they came out of their heads to notice that the two of them had come out of the house and were making their way over to them and looking at the two they knew they wouldn't really know what was going on with them anytime soon.

The two boys were half way to them when they were about to speak up just as Brian went stiff before he started to fall over. Dom dropped the beers in his hands and put his arms under Brian's back catching him right before his body made contact with the ground. Brian's eyes became unfocused and glassy to the point where it was freaking the rest of the group; not knowing what was going on. While Brian was seeing whatever was going on in his mind Dom just kept looking at him ignoring everyone else for the time being. The rest stayed quiet thankfully as much as they wanted answers and hoped that they wouldn't have to wait too long. Dom was surprised when it turned out they didn't need to wait as Brian's eyes had started to focus again and when their eyes met up he didn't like what he was seeing in Brian's eyes. In his eyes were pure fear and something else that Dom couldn't make out or understand it. Getting Brian up off the ground he made sure that he could stand on his own and lead him to one of many chairs to sit down on. From there he kneeled and placed one hand on each knee before he started talking.

"What did you see Brian?... What's scaring you so much?" he asked confusing the group more so than they were beforehand.

"It's... it's who... it's who has Serenity Dom," Brain quickly rushed out grabbing a hold of his arms, "She's in more trouble than I first thought... he has her."

Dom quickly pulled him into his arms, and held on tight. He really wasn't liking where this was going, not one bit.

* * *

So here is the new first chapter and I hope it is better even if it is only remotely better than before. Please let me know what you all thought.

Serenity


	4. Past Revealed part 1

Here comes the new chapter two I do hope that everyone likes it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Past Revealed Part 1**

(**Sixteen Years Ago**)

_It was finally the end of the class day and with it being the last day of school as well kids ran out of the school doors quickly with the last two being __Brian O'Connor and Dominic Toretto. They were both heading straight towards the park close by that they would be playing football with other kids from their school. Once school was let out every day over the last year they would always meet the other boys at the park to play as fast as they could; even on weekends they would meet up here. They would get so hooked with playing the game they would play into the night a lot and wouldn't get home until at least ten or eleven and thankfully their parents didn't know or they didn't let on if they did. If playing on the weekends they would always get a bite to eat around dinner time and then play some more and the two of them would be the first two to always arrive. The two of them throughout the school year had the last period together and even with him sitting on the handle bars Dom was a fast peddler. Once there they would either find a bench to sit on or a swing set if no one else was on them and just talk waiting for everyone else to get there and today was no different._

_Dom was five months older than Brian and was happy that he would beat him to get his driver's license first so they talked about cars a lot. He already had his car picked out and the money saved up that his dad didn't even know he was saving up for it. Dominic's dad had started to take him to the track he worked at and let him look at the different cars and he even watched the races. He was fascinated with them and after the fourth one that he watched he had Brian join them sometimes when he knew that his dad would be very busy. No one in his family knew that the two of them were friends and he liked to keep it that way, though he couldn't explain that reason to himself._

_Brian on the other hand was a part of a large family and he liked to keep it hidden from a lot of people, but he did tell Dom and he would sometimes come over to his place and had met the family. Not many people had known that he was from Arizona and he was a very private and shy person when they had first moved here, because of that he tried to stay out of trouble. Yet when you are a white person of any age; in a school of colour it was really hard for you to stay out of trouble and to make friends with the right people. It was probably only the first month of school and he was already getting into trouble and he didn't even remember what it was about in the first place. At first he felt like he had held up pretty good against the guys that were beating him, but it didn't take very long for him to land on the ground. He wasn't too sure how he was going to get out of this mess when he noticed someone standing in front of him because of a shadow. He looked up through his one eye, because the other was swollen shut and saw Dominic Toretto. Neither knew why he was there, but Dom just had this feeling that he needed to protect Brian. That day they became best friends and no one touched Brian in fear of being beat up by Dom._

* * *

_(__Brian's Point of View__)_

_We had finally made it to the park and decided to wait on the swings for our group of friends to show up. That's when we had both noticed that our lives were going to change, yet at the same time we didn't know just how much at the time thinking back on it. We were just about to sit down on the swings when we reached them; we noticed something near the far end of the park. There was a girl who looked to be around the age of six, being held by two guys on each side and from the grimace we could make out on her face somehow they were holding her tight. In front of them was a man around his mid to late twenties with two more people on each side of him, a couple of steps back. The next thing we saw took us by total surprise; he had raised his hand up and smacked her right across the face. From where we were standing we could hear her scream in fright. When I thought about it we had no clue what to do, but couldn't just stand there and watch the abuse. So we slowly made our way up behind the two holding the girl, and knocked them out by quickly putting pressure on the pressure point in their neck. I was about to pull her behind me, when the two others pulled out a gun and pointed it at us._

"_That was a very bad move that you two had made," the guy said confused in where they had come from before continuing, "What does she even have to do with you guys?"_

_We won't just stand by when you're beating a little girl up," I had answered, once I was sure she was fully behind us thinking, '__What the heck is going on here and why do I feel like we need to protect her… we don't even know her?__'_

_The guy slowly looked me up and down, which Dom didn't end up missing and stood moved slowly making sure that he was in front of me as well, "Well she's coming with us, and we were just coming to get her… so if you boys don't mind my sister has to come with me."_

_Just as he finished saying that I felt her grip get stronger on my pant leg. That's when I finally took notice in how short she was and double make sure that I was standing totally in front. Something was telling me that this guy wasn't to be trusted at all and that I couldn't just give the girl up; that we both had to protect her from this guy. When it looked like no one was going to make any type of move I tapped Dom on his right shoulder which seemed to be the wrong move to make. No one was moving but I felt like something had run into me and the next thing I know is that I am in the air and making sure this time that my arms were around her securely. Once we had landed on the ground we had skidded at least three feet away. From trying to sit up I knew that I would feel that for a while and might possibly have a very interesting looking bruise. I tried to keep the pain out of my mind, but I could feel that some of my back was scratched up and bleeding. The worst area that hurt for me the most was my right shoulder blade that I had landed on. I made a quick check on her to make sure there were not any major injuries and when I was sure that she was still breathing I looked around the place to see if I could spot Dom. During that time I also tried to keep the five men in my sight to be on the safe side._

_I had to try and sit up now because I was getting stiff just lying here but found it a bit difficult to do so, but after a couple of minutes I was able to lean against a tree that was behind us. Just getting up long enough to lean against the tree had taken a lot of energy and my eye sight looked like it was a bit blurry and felt like my head was spinning. __When my head had stopped spinning and I could see straight again I looked around for Dom once more and was a little scared that I couldn't see him at first. It was during that search I notice our playing buddies were coming to the park finally that we could get out of this somehow with the girl, but when they noticed what was going on they __all ran high tail out of here._

'_And they say that they are strong and aren't scared of anything,__' __Brian thought, looking down seeing the girl asleep in his arms, '__what's your name little one, why do I feel like we need to protect you so strongly and hopefully you're not in too much trouble whatever it is.__'_

* * *

_(__Dom's Point of View__)_

_I was watching the guy very closely and his gooneys to make sure no one tried to get close to us, but I forgot to watch my sides and back so focused in front. I knew that Brian was standing right behind me and I have to admit I was happy. Though that's when I had realized that I was in the air myself going in a different direction and I was scared even more when I saw him flying through the air with the girl in his arms as I landed on the ground myself. The next thing I knew was that he was on the ground and he when had landed on his right side. I tried to get up and head over to the two, but someone put too much weight on my back and I didn't even notice anyone putting wait on it in the first place. It almost felt like one of my lower ribs were going to break and I didn't like that feeling. I shook my head quickly trying to get rid of the hazy look, when I took notice of a booted foot heading towards my head. With strength I didn't know that I had, I sent the guy from my back and through the air. I quickly got up and saw that a few of our friends had made it, though surprised that they had run away seeing the guy standing in front of me._

_At one point I thought that I had heard Brian talking towards the girl before I remembered how far away from them I was and that when I thought about it harder later on his lips weren't moving. I was staring right at him and thought it was strange and scary because that just doesn't happen and I just didn't know what to fully think of it all. Forgetting all about that for a while I took in the look on his face as he was looking at her and was a little surprised in what he had seen, which also scared me because even though I have good eye sight I shouldn't have been able to make out what was in his eyes. The look that I had seen I those eyes I have never seen there before, but it does look good on him. At that point in time I just knew that I had to get us out of there, but I didn't know how because of the guy in front of us. Than as soon as I was about to do something, he smiled, and headed towards Brian. It didn't help that there was now two guys on top of me trying to keep me down. All I could do was just watch and stare, and I hadn't liked what I had seen._

* * *

_(__Normal Point of View__)_

"_Well I do have to admit that, this is a surprise, plus you do look good," he said, walking up to Brian kneeling in front of him moving his eyes up and down Brian's frame, "you could always come and watch over her. Surprisingly she's taking some liking to you."_

"_Who are you and what do you really want with her?" Brian asked, tightening his arms around her, trying to shield her from the people around them to be on the safe side._

"_Well who I am is... is of no concern for you, but because you asked nicely I'll just tell you straight out," he replied stretching his left hand out and touching Brian's cheek before adding, "my name is Himno and this girl here in your arms goes by the name of Serenity and if you would kindly hand her over I will let you and your friend over there go without having to worry about anything."_

"_Sorry thank you for the offer, but I'm not letting you put a hand on her," he replied, throwing his left hand up trying to shield them both._

_After finishing saying his peace something else happened that had freaked the whole group out, but Brian and Dom found a little interesting. There were ponds throughout the park and without knowing who did it the guy went flying into a centre pond making a huge splash. When it looked like no one was coming close to them and he felt safe enough Brian got up onto his feet and quickly made his way over to Dom being careful of the girl nestled in his arms. During the time the guy went soaring his goons got up off of Dom and ran towards their boss in case he needed help getting out. After Dom himself was standing and had stopped wobbling he grabbed Brian's right hand and they headed straight to the main exit of the park and they didn't pay any attention to where they were going. It wasn't until they had stopped walking to catch their breaths that they realized they were standing in front of a huge house with gates at the front of the driveway where they were currently. At this point Brian had handed off Serenity to Dom to give his arms a little break and was about to suggest that they just take her to a police station the front door opened. The person who had stopped to stand in the door way looked the two boys over and were surprised to see Serenity in Dom's arms with her head resting against Dom's left shoulder. The guy had the gates open so that they could get through as he waved his hands towards him and once they were in the house he lead them to what they believed was the family or living room. The room looked huge and really wonderful at the same time with wonderful craftsmanship; it was astounding and they couldn't believe they get to see it. They each grabbed a seat when someone else came in._

_It was a lady around the age of thirty-five, with long flowing hair the colour of nice brown wood flooring, with a mixture of golden yellow like the sun. If you were able to look close, her eyes were the colour of the ocean on a clear summer day in the Bahamas's. She was also wearing in her ears a nice pair of dangling gold earrings, with a matching necklace, with a tear drop gem at the end of the chain. Her top was a turtleneck tie-dyed red and blue top, with matching skirt. On her feet was a pair of white and gold laced sandled high heel shoes. She was around the height of five feet six inches, and had the same face shape as Serenity. She walked up to Dom and held her arms out, in which he placed her. Once she was in the ladies arm Dom sat back down more fully on the couch leaning against Brian without noticing. The two adults looked the boys over and was wondering if they were the boys they had been looking for over the past few years, but knew they would have to wait and see what was going to be happening because they might not be who they needed. The lady had sat down in a chair across from the couch and she had Serenity curled up on her lap hoping she wouldn't wake up while they were all talking._

"_I am really grateful that you guys were able to find her… where was she if you don't mind me asking?" the lady asked, once the two were fully settle after she moved a couple of times with a short whimper._

"_Well a group of about five maybe more had her at a park that isn't too far from your house," Brian spoke up first continuing, "and as soon as we saw her with them we had… or at least I had this feeling wanting to protect from whatever was going on and I can't explain it."_

_Before she had replied to his statement she slowly moved out of her seat and tried to make Serenity as comfortable as possible before she left the room and came back with another guy around her age coming back into the room saying, "This is my husband, Mickey, and my name is Ally, you have found our daughter Serenity. Whatever we can help you with, will be our great pleasure."_

"_Well we were just wondering what the guy wanted with her, he said that she was important and special to him," he replied curiously, "there's also some type of pull I feel towards her besides wanting to protect and it scares me not being able to understand it."_

"_I felt the same thing the whole time we were there, plus I thought I heard you talk at one point but you didn't say anything… you were just looking at her," Dom spoke up, as he felt Brian put his right arm around his shoulders, "What's going on?"_

_The couple both looked at each other when they heard what the boys had to say and were thinking it over slowly. Going to back to one of their thoughts a little earlier when they were all sitting down that these could possibly be the guys they were looking for over the past year. It would be great for them and her if these were the guys and thankfully not good for the other guy or anyone else if they were right. There was just so much going on lately that it was also getting harder to keep everything straight and understandable. Also if everything went the way they thought it would go at this point they would all be in for a lot of hardships and would have to stay strong for each other and the people around them. Looking back over to the two for a third time after looking at each other they saw the other two just staring at them trying to figure out what they were thinking._

"_Well there's this prophecy that has been passed down by many different family lines and generations, in the supernatural realm if you'd like to think of it that way..." Ally started to say before Dom spoke up not liking where this was going for some reason._

"_Sorry for interrupting but the supernatural realm?"_

"_Well... it's more like the supernatural world here... well it has mentioned about a girl and two guys. It's been said that they are her protectors and that they would help her in many different ways," Mickey replied, "we believe that our daughter is Serenity and by the sounds of what little you guys have told us, that you two might be the ones mentioned in this prophecy."_

"_What are you saying we are just normal high school boys with one more year to go," Brian said watching as she started to stir._

_Serenity had heard everything that was being said between her parents and these boys. She had a strong pull towards them just as well, especially with Brian. She didn't know why but knew it was important that they got to know her and for her to get to know them as well. When her eyes finally opened she looked towards Brian and held her arms out to him. When her mom placed her on the floor, she ran over to the two and climbed into Brian's lap. When the two got a closer look at her, they noticed certain attributes about her. She didn't look a lot like her parents, which got them curious. She had long hair that went to her shoulder blades, and the colour was the strangest, but really beautiful. It was a nice soft brown with red, blonde, and black highlights. Her eyes they felt were the most interesting part about her with her pupils being silver instead of black like everybody else, going around the pupil was a moulting gold slowly bleeding into the iris which was a __silvery-blue finishing with the moulting gold around the iris slowly bleeding in towards the pupil almost looking like a flame._

'_**Who are you guys? What are you two doing here?**__' she asked looking Brian into his eyes._

_Before answering her the two boys jumped up and almost fell off of the couch; once he had his breath back Brian replied, "My name is Brian O'Connor, and this is Dominic Toretto."_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter.

Serenity


	5. Past Revealed part 2

Here is chapter three please enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Past Revealed Part 2**

(Present)

The whole time that Brian was in his head as everyone thought about it Dom had stayed kneeled in front of him, but once it looked like he was coming out of it Dom grabbed a chair for himself and sat in front of him. He looked at everyone else and knew they had a lot of questions and he wasn't too sure where to start, even if they were the ones to ask the specific questions. There were so many different things that he wanted to tell them as well, but thought it was best to wait for Brian to fully come back to them from his vision. At the same time he didn't know if it was an actual vision or an old memory because of everything that has been going on in the last few hours. Before he had the vision and came down here he was starting to have a lot of flashbacks and he didn't know what or how he was going to tell Dom about them or if even should at this point in time. It had started a long time ago, almost eight – nine years ago just after the undercover work with the group. Ever since then they would get more frequent and more vivid for him and from that stand point he wasn't too where to go from there. Some he had wished he could just forget and others he just wished he could tell people, especially Dom but knew he couldn't. He was really feeling scared for Serenity and didn't know what to do about it.

He focused his eye sight on Dom before speaking saying, "She's in major trouble for sure and heading this way... you're not going to like who she is with."

"It doesn't matter, because we are going to get her back and she's going to be staying with us this time and we don't let her go again without a fight," he answered, squeezing Brian's shoulder.

They stayed that way until someone cleared their throat making them turn around so that they were looking towards the group. Seeing their confused looks at the pair of them; they had a quick silent conversation between each other to see what it was they should fully reveal to them. Coming to a decision they decided they could say a few things and hopefully the group wouldn't take it too badly or ask more questions that they didn't want to answer at this time. Something told them that life would start to get very interesting and they had to be very careful and they didn't even know that they were going to be learning a lot about the whole group that were sitting here. If they thought that they had trouble before they left the girl for her safety they were going to learn quickly that the danger hadn't even begun. So because of that they wanted to watch what they said more so that the group wouldn't get dragged into it which was going to change very quickly. What they also didn't know was that the group were all there to protect Serenity from something big and that they had a big part in everything that was coming towards them.

"Mia you might not remember and by the way you acted near the beginning of Brian's undercover mission I would say you probably don't." Dom decided to start with continuing with, "Before all of that mess, I knew Brian through high school and when he was in ninth grade we became very close friends… which even some of the kids there didn't know until at least grade eleven that we were."

"Yeah; because you saved my life then and I really thank you for sure," Brian said laughing as Dom picked him up placing him on his lap and he leaned back against him.

"Yeah and I still don't know why," he said laughing right along with Brian adding, "One day at the park after the last day of school we saw something then and got ourselves right into the middle of it all, when we tried to help this girl out."

"Is that why you came home that night with all of those bruises?" Mia asked, not liking where this was probably going, '_He never brought Brian around, what is he talking about? He would never have hanged around with someone like Brian at that time, with the way everything was going._'

"Yes it is and also there's more, but I can't go into it right now," he answered making Brian look him in the eyes asking, "Can you tell where they are at this point?"

"They're here now, but where in L.A I have no clue," Brain said, trying to find out how to find her. It had been awhile since he had to use his powers.

* * *

(Somewhere in L.A)

"So what is so special about this girl you had the guys go and get?" a female asked, when the group arrived back.

"Because she was taken away from me a long time ago and she belongs to me; always will," he said, watching her sleep on the couch in front of them, "Though you are more than welcome to have your fun with her as well."

"That sounds good, though I would much rather you," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist, kissing his neck."

He turned in her arms, pulling her against him, and started to kiss her, when they felt Serenity start to stir, '_What is it about you that is so important that he needs or even wants you?_'

* * *

(Sixteen Years Ago)

_Ever since he was a little boy he knew that he was different from everyone else and he loved it because he could keep it from everyone and pretty much do whatever he pleased. He loved the power that he could feel running through his veins whenever he used them even sometimes when he was not when it was all in control. __That's when he had found out something very interesting and knew he couldn't tell anyone about it because it was so interesting and that he felt safer if he kept it to himself. His family was very powerful and it didn't help that they were one of the few biggest crime/drug families around that were notorious and very little people could touch them. He had many people at his disposal and liked that a lot, no one questioned him not even his parents which he actually found the most interesting even more so than the powers that he had when younger. They knew what he was able to do and couldn't wait for him to come of age to do all the things his powers granted him able to do and if they stayed out of his way he should have no problem though that he never understood until he turned twenty-one. However when he found a very old tablet in his house it had changed everything very quickly in how he thought and how he would deal with things over the course of the next sixteen years. When he gained full understanding of the tablet he killed them off and took over the company and used the resources they had to find the girl. He was really happy that it didn't take him very long to find her and she was really cute even at the six years of age and knew it wouldn't take long to break her in. He would own her totally, especially for her powers; she would be the strongest powerful person out there and all his._

_He had a few of his people study her family and sometimes he would come along as well, especially when they were out in the open with other people around her and could watch her in person in how she reacted with other people. When he was sure that they knew everything they needed, he had made his move a couple of months later and was able to grab her surprisingly easy. As soon as he knew the parents were gone to bed and asleep, he snuck into her bedroom; she was even cuter in sleep and he knew she would be even more beautiful and magical when she was much older. The only thing he wasn't counting on when moving into the room was her waking up and she didn't like what she was seeing but she didn't know what to do, but thought it was safer to stay quiet. She knew she shouldn't be going with this man because she had had many dreams for the last few nights about him and everything he had her doing in them was beyond what she wold ever think she could do. Quickly she jumped from her bed and tried to make it to the window or even her bathroom door. Though he was much quicker being older than her and quickly got his arms around her tightly to make sure she didn't get away because of the kicking she was doing. She tried kicking out even harder when she notices his grip tighten, but there was no chance she could touch him, she was just too small._

_He was happy that it didn't take long for him to get her, but he had to drop her when she bit his hand hard. As soon as she was on the ground again she was able to get out of her bedroom. Quickly she headed towards the stairs leading down to the main floor; reaching it she headed towards the front door. She knew that when her parents were asleep there was no way to wake them up; but she needed to get away from this man. Just as she reached the door, he appeared right in front of her and that scared her. She had heard about people who could do that and that's when she knew he was a demon. He had just materialized in front of her and put his hand over her mouth._

"_You will come with me and there will be nowhere for you to go," he growled, scaring her even more, "and if you try anything I will have people come here and kill your parents."_

_She tried to fight him off but didn't get far when he grabbed her left arm very hard leaving a nice large hand print bruise . She winced and tried pulling away. He didn't go for that; and threw her over his shoulder walking through the front door._

* * *

(Present)

"Nice to finally seeing you awake again Serenity," he said Kneeling down beside the couch that she was lying on, "You won't be going anywhere any time soon."

Moving from the ground he sat beside her, grabbing a hold of her shoulders with both hands. Lifting her into a sitting position, he slowly moved towards her. Before she could move away his lips were on hers. She tried to push him off but he was still stronger than her and she hated feeling weak. He was about to do more but there was a knock on the door. One of the guys from the airplane came in.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have wind that Brian is now with Dominic again and he knows that you have Serenity-sama," a male reported standing in front of him with his head bowed.

"Stay on them Billy and let me know if they find anything out."

"Yes Sir."

With that both Billy and the female left the room, knowing that he would want some more time alone with her. Soon he would start to retrain her in the way he wanted her and figure out how strong her powers were and how many she had. He was so close all those years ago of almost having her a hundred per cent under his control when Dominic and Brian had to get in the way at the park that one day. Who knew that her care takers would be there, both of them none the less even though he wasn't too sure if it was them at first glance, though he did have to admit that Brian was very cute and if he didn't have Serenity it would be a different story all together. He wasn't really happy when he found that out and it took all he had to keep her away from them which didn't end to well when they were able to leave the park with her. Though he did have some fun when he was able to and it made it that much more easily later on when they had separated from her, especially with her scared of him being an extra bonus. Hopefully it wouldn't take as long as he thought to get her back under his control, but with her being separated from him for a long time as well who knew how hard it would be to change her. Though he couldn't stop remembering her at the very start and how fun it was to break the six year old.

* * *

(Sixteen Years Ago)

_He had finally made it back to his place with Serenity knocked out and carried her to the room she would be staying in. Once she was placed on the bed, he fastened her wrists in hand cuffs, one to each of the headboard spindles. He made sure that it wasn't tight enough to harm her; he then left the room to go and make sure that everything would being going ok and the way he wanted them to once she wakes up. There was a lot that he already knew of where he would start out with to have control of her powers and that it would be really fun in the end. She would definitely be the right person for what he knew the future held and that it would bring a lot of good fortune to him if everything goes right. The only sad thing that she and no one else knew was that she would bring everything around that was set in stone many years ago. If only other people knew what was said about her and what would happen. If he was able to take total control of her, than he knew that he could change everything and maybe just maybe be able to do more. He just didn't know how to start the training as he called it. Yet slowly he got an idea as he really thought it over._

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

_Everything was finally coming into place and he liked the way it was looking and coming together nicely; ever since she had a woken it had gone really smoothly. Serenity was now scared of not following what he wanted and she was very quick about finishing what was being asked of her. She didn't talk to anyone but him or her care taker, which made things that much better and easier to control. He still had her linked to her bed whenever he wasn't training her and he had fun when it came to her demon powers. They were by far the strongest powers and he wanted to keep it like that as long as possible. When reading more of the text that he kept finding in the attic of his house of which told him about the prophecy, he discovered that depending on which side of the main power has Serenity whether it be good or bad, the stronger that power would be. As the days went by, he saw the power of her own free will slowly slipping away and that soon she would totally be under him. Though at that time no one knew what would be happening in the near future that would make everyone over think the meaning of what a prophecy really meant and how it really did affect people around them._

_The whole magical and supernatural world along with the non-supernatural world would finally meet its match and it'd be a whole new ball game. Serenity was a very special girl and her destiny had everything to do with two males she would re meet in sixteen years._

* * *

Here is chapter three, I hope everyone enjoyed and please just let me know.

Serenity


	6. Looking For Signs of Serenity

Here is chapter three please enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Looking For Signs of Serenity**

(Somewhere in LA)

Slowly waking up Serenity looked around as her eye sight was clearing up and was a little surprised to see her hands attached to a bed post or something like it. Not too sure what was binding at her at first she closed her eyes and let the feeling of touch figure it out and it felt like either chains or barbed wire. She never like the feeling of anything around her wrists not even bracelets because they gave her memories and none of them were good; it was one thing she hated the most. Thinking about Dom and Brian out of nowhere she couldn't wait to be back with them and this time she would not let them just ship her off again. Yet she knew that she couldn't try anything too soon because she also wanted to figure out what the person who has her is up to. It was then that she finally clued into who she had seen on the plane before she had blackout and it was one guy that she wished to never see again in her life time. She didn't like this one bit and she hated that she didn't see this coming and at the same time it also scared her that she never saw this coming because her powers were still growing. Normally she would see this coming almost like a few days ahead and could stop anything she saw happening, though she didn't totally understand what was going on yet even though she could do it since she was eleven. While she had been away from the two, she had found many different people like her but different at the same time with some having different powers then her or at different levels depending on how long they had them for.

They had all been on the run for so long they didn't know anything else and she liked it when they got along and there was going to be some changes for them when she got back to them. They had all learned how to control anything they were able to do with their powers whether or not they needed them and it could be fun sometimes depending on what they were working on. Although they got into trouble a lot with the law and soon some of them found they were working for them because it kept them safe and under the radar. It was either that or they had to go to some government place; or even jail for about ten years total and they could be let out for good behaviour in five. She never found herself caught, but there had been many close calls after the boys had left when they thought they were doing it for her best interest. Before all of this had happened a couple of days ago she was guessing; she was staying with five other people, ones who were very close friends and allies. They were; Emerald and Lucy who are twins, Kevon and Kevin who are twins as well and finally they had Kylic. They had gone through a lot together and had learned many things. She hoped that they would come and look for her. All of them had grown close to each other.

'_How am I going to get out of this?_' she thought trying to sit up, '_He had better not even be here right now._'

She looked around herself once again as far as she could turn and lift her head, which wasn't a whole lot. When she tried to look at her hands and feet she wasn't able to and finally noticed that she had something around her neck that felt a little like a leather collar. She was just about to move her hands to test the strength of what ever had her when the door opened. In stepped some woman who looked to be in her mid to late teens. She had shoulder length red hair and red eye shadow on. The top she was wearing was a wraparound string halter top that did criss-cross and a matching mini skirt. On her feet she was wearing blood red stiletto high heeled shoes. She walked up to Serenity to check her neck, hands and ankles to make sure there was nothing wrong and that her skin wasn't being rubbed raw. Then she checked her temperature and made sure she wasn't getting sick at all.

Once she finished that she headed back out of the room and turned off the lights; it was just then that she realized there were no windows in the room she was being kept in. Serenity waited a few more minutes before she even tried anything once again mainly focusing on her wrists first. Just recently she had discovered a new power that she never really got to do much practicing on it and thought that this would be as good a time as ever to try it and was hoping that it worked. She thought it was one of the coolest ones she had gotten so far and if she could get it to work this time than it would be a good one to have and it would work for many different situations. It took her awhile before she was able to faze because she kept on going almost as hard as a rock which she tried to use to get out of her bindings first. Once she was able to finally faze after five or six tries, she fell right through the bed and landed on the floor with a soft sounding thump. The first thing that she noticed was that what was ever around her neck was still there and it felt a little tighter. The next thing that she noticed was that she didn't check for any cameras before fazing so with that she tried to sense if there were any. When she couldn't she got up off the floor and went straight to the door, checking to see if it was locked and was surprised to find out that it wasn't. When it opened she slowly walked out into the hallway which was very long and narrow. Very slowly she looked around the area to make sure she was able to make it out of here.

When she didn't see anyone or machine in the area she walked to the place where she thought the door would be able to let her out of wherever she was. It didn't take her very long to find it and to get it opened, yet it didn't even occur to her that it was too easy. She had only gotten five to ten steps out when she felt a presence behind her. She was about to turn around and look when she than felt some arms come around her waist. They felt strong and the smell she was getting she recognized.

* * *

(Toretto's Backyard)

"We have to find her soon," Brian said quickly standing up, "We shouldn't have left her there on her own then Dom... I won't forgive that we left her if anything happens."

"Bri you know we had to do that... if there was any other way I would never have let them make us leave her there," Dom answered standing up in front of him, "And we will find her, there are a lot of people coming here to help us look for her."

"What are you guys going on about now?" Leon asked, getting more confused every time he thought he was on the same page as everyone else.

"Well... at one point we were forced to leave Serenity behind and we were told that it was more for her safety for us to find out what was going on and that she would be safe where we had left her," Dom answered, knowing that Brian hated to remember what later on happened, "We were told not to come see her when she was only ten to twelve years old. Even now we don't understand why because we were always told that we could and would always protect her."

After that Dom went and led Brian into the house and over to the couch, and sat down behind Brian and rested him against him, with his arms around Brian's waist. He slowly rubbed his temples knowing that he would sometimes get headaches after a vision or trying to reach out to someone. He started to feel Brian relax and waited until he was breathing evenly before he did anything else. Trying to get up to check on how everyone else was doing, he felt a hand grab him. While looking down Vince and Mia came in and watched the two react with each other. They were surprised in what they saw and knew that Dom was never like this around just anyone. He had a smile on his face when listening to what Brian was mentioning to him and how he moved around a bit to get into a more comfortable position away with a sad look on his face. They were hoping to find out what was said but also knew they wouldn't. Slowly they each grabbed a chair across from the coach and just waited.

It didn't take long before Dom to look over at them and asked, "What would you to like to know?"

Before answering him with their questions, they each shared a look, "We would like to know," Mia started.

"We would like to know when you started having feelings and strong feelings towards Brian?" Vince quickly finished off with full on curiosity.

Dom waited a bit before he answered, "Since he was in ninth grade... it was hard leaving him behind after high school, especially with the life he had at home and away from home. That's why he was at our place most of the time then. You might not remember that either."

They all sat in silence when Brian rolled onto his side, snuggling into Dom's side and taking a deep steadying breath. Once he was settled down the rest of the crew came in, with Jesse on Brian's phone. Once he was in the room he passed it off to Dom, with a shrug to his shoulders answering Dom's silent question that he didn't know who it was. After a couple of minutes later Dom closed the cell up and put it on the table beside the couch. He wasn't too thrilled that Brian's group from Miami were coming over and didn't get why they would need to at this point. He had heard stories about the group, especially about Roman Peirce. He wasn't a hundred per cent sure whether it was more the stories or if it was more because he was jealous of that man. What Dom didn't know at this point was that the Miami crew knew about Serenity. They weren't supposed to but one drunken night he told them some things. The only thing they don't know about is that he was in a romantic relationship with Dom and he was hopefully keeping it like that.

"So when did you guys meet up again? Also why didn't you tell any of us that you knew Brian even before all of the things went down?" Vince asked.

"Why V it wouldn't have made a difference, you probably would of still have been against Brian coming into our group if you knew I knew him," Dom answered, "You would probably have been harder on him even if you knew, because you never would have been able to look past him being a cop if you really did know from the beginning… I know this all seems like me saying the same thing… it probably is, but I need to make it clear to everyone here… he's here to stay."

"No one, not even I was really happy when I had found out he was there, but I found out by doing a deeper search... not that I don't trust you Jesse," Dom said continuing, "but I knew of certain areas you could look and if I got caught I didn't want it to be you who did get into trouble… sadly I don't have any better explanation for you guys."

"That's fine Dom, but I thought I knew every system and you told me as well, that you didn't know of anywhere else for me to look, and I always thought that something was off between the two of you then?" Jesse said scratching his forehead because he made himself confused in what he was asking or saying.

"You did, but this special one that not many people have found out about it yet. Though I think it's time that you do find out how to use it, we're going to need all of your help to find her. But if you want to pull out that's fine I won't hold it against you guys."

"No way Dom, Brian and I became very good friends when he was here on assignment and there is no way we are backing out... we will help you guys get her back."

Without any one realizing it Brian had closed his eyes and had started to see something and it took him awhile to figure out that it had to do with Serenity and the one guy they could do without. There was one person though that was there and he had no clue who she was and he was actually hoping that it would give him some answers possibly.

"**Where do you think you are going?**" **the guy asked.**

"**Anywhere you aren't... I don't want to be near you... you don't own me and never will Stan, just let me go.**"

"**Not a chance and Ashley can you come and get Serenity please and take her back to her room... plus whoever was watching her bring them to me**." **Stan said.**

**With that he left and headed back to the house with Ashley dragging Serenity behind him as she struggled to get free ending up hurting herself even more and re-opening some if her wounds. He had decided to let Ashley have her fun now with Serenity so that he had time to make sure there was no way of her getting out again without his permission. He was happy to have found out that Serenity was receiving more of her powers and he could also feel them growing inside her whether they were new or not. Though from what he was able to gather was that she was getting them a lot quicker than he first thought, even quicker than what the prophecy had written. Yet this was going more towards his advantage than anyone else's as far as he was concerned for the time being. Once they were back in the house Ashley started to head towards Serenity's room when the mishap happened. Out of nowhere all of the glass windows broke and ten people came in. They started to head towards the two girls when they spotted Stan. Though that didn't stop them for long, they knew they had to get her out of there and fast. Though before they could get anywhere some of Stan's goons had showed up and it didn't take them that lone to get rid of them, which made him really mad where it looked like smoke was coming out of his ears.**

**He quickly grabbed a hold of her and held a knife to her back close to the spine before they could get far saying,** "**You guys are to leave her here and just disappear and not come back for Serenity... she belongs to me, always has and always will.**"

"**Sorry Stan but that is not going to happen someone else wants her and they will have her no matter what.**" **A female of the group said making sure that it didn't sound like a lie.**

"**Well unless you want to deal with Toretto and O'Conner than be my guess, but I warn you it won't be pretty if they find out you have her.**"

"**Oh don't even worry about that, they are nothing to worry about what so ever.**"

**With that she lunged towards Stan and grabbed for Serenity, who quickly grabbed onto her and swung herself behind the lady just knowing that it would keep her safe somehow. Something was telling her to trust her and she wasn't about to go against that feeling for once. In the past she had not listened to her feelings for the longest time and had paid for it many times with a lot of scars and broken bones to prove the point. Plus she would do anything to get away from Stan once again and all of his lady friends. After a few minutes when the fight that had started at some point was over she felt a small prick in the back of her shoulder blade and soon was out like a light.**

With that Brian had slowly opened his eyes and looked around to see that everyone was still in the room and re closed his eyes because he was getting pretty tired.

* * *

(Somewhere in the Outskirts of L.A)

She was happy she was finally getting her at last; there were too many things she didn't know, but knew Serenity could answer them for her. She had been watching Serenity for many years, since she was six years old and had not stopped to this day. To even find out she was here in L.A was a chance that she wouldn't and just couldn't pass up. The pictures she saw of Serenity were spectacular and she just knew she had to have Serenity though something was stopping her, but not now. She had sent her best people and knew they would be back in time for the sun to rise and for Serenity to watch it with her. So many people wanted her and for different reasons but no one could give people an answer as to why they wanted her overall and where that feeling was coming from.

Just as she poured her tea the people she was waiting for arrived, "Mistress Selenstar we have arrived with Serenity and she has just awakened."

With that said a couple of people came in with Serenity walking right in between two people, "What is it that everyone wants me for... I have nothing for anyone and all I want is to see my cousins!"

"You can as soon as you answer a few questions of mine... I can even help you with yours which I bet you have many... and to answer the first one you asked is that there is a prophecy you are right in the middle of."

"Before I answer any of your questions, if you don't mind can I please have your name at least?"

"Sure it is... its Selenstar." She answered not a hundred per cent sure how to answer it first with the way it sounded before asking her, "my first and main question is… how much do you know or at least remember about your past?"

"Not a whole lot… the only main memories are of Dom and Brian, they saved me from a man sixteen years ago, before they had just left me a year or two after," Serenity answered, "I don't remember much before I was six... when can I see them?"

"Not any time soon, but I promise you will get to see them," Selenstar answered, leading Serenity over to a couch in the room with them that she never noticed before, "I want to tell you a few things before I take you back to them or they come to get you... Brian might even notice where you are soon and it will make him happy to know you are here."

"I don't want to go back... don't make me please?" she said for some reason that she couldn't fathom, "Not after they just left me wherever that was."

"You need to though... you are safer with them and they will love to have you back... plus I can tell you why they had to leave you like they did." Selenstar said before adding at the last minute, "Plus they did not want to leave you by yourself… they were forced to leave you for some reason."

* * *

(Toretto's Place)

Brian did not like what he was seeing after the first vision and again after the one he just had; though he was happy that she was away from Stan again. There was almost everything that you could think of going through his head, but nothing at all at the same time thankfully so that he could actually sort it all out to make sense. There were too many things that he needed to sort out so he wasn't sure if he could sort it quickly enough that he could give answers like he would love to do. A few of the questions he had were telling Dom about his powers growing very fast and sometimes it was really hard to control. Or that he wasn't sure if he should tell him about the different things he had seen of Serenity and the trouble she has caused good and bad. There were even visions of the trouble that was to come, especially after they got back together with Serenity. Though there were many of times he wanted to tell Dom he just didn't know how to do that especially with everyone who was there. He also wasn't sure in how the teams would all work together especially between Dom and Roman, because yes he had seen them at the races when he first showed up but he hadn't filled him in on the two guys not being on bad terms anymore. He was just hoping that everything would go good overall for once, but he knew deep down that there would be a lot of trouble.

He was just about to let everyone know he was okay when he got a sharp pain in his head again for the third or fourth vision this day, '_I can't wait until these headaches stop coming again. This is definitely not going to be my day for the next couple of days._'

* * *

(Vision)

**He was in some type of room he did not recognize; it didn't seem like the one he was in the past every time he had sensed Serenity even in them. Slowly he walked around, what he found out was a house and just looked at his surroundings and actually liked what he saw of the house from the standing position. He felt like he was really there and that was starting to really scare him, because sometimes it felt like he wouldn't get out of it; it felt so real even when he touched something which surprised him. Soon he found himself in an upstairs room and again liked what he was seeing. It was a girls' room though it was a nice royal blue colour with blood red Japanese wording all around the top and bottom of the walls; every other one was her name. The bed had horse bedding and covered in stuffed animals of horses, tigers, owls, hawks, dragons and panthers. In the corner was a television on a stand with movies on, a book case full of books and horse figurines, a very nice matching dresser to the bed. On the dresser were horse photos and some of which had Serenity, whether on the horse or beside the horse and many different other ones he took a closer look. He was very surprised to see photos of Serenity in this room, because he didn't know where he was.**

**On top of the closet were horse show ribbons and some he recognized when he watched horse jumping shows and even racing. He never knew she did any of this but was proud she had found something that she loved by the looks she had in the photographs. In another corner was all of her riding gear and what he finally clued into was that there was also some clothing that you would only see in one place, the most was street racing and clubbing clothing. Never would he have guessed that she would start racing, but the more he thought about it the more he remembered it's been a long time since they had last seen her. Just as he was about to walk out of the room the door opened so he ran into the closet and left the door opened a bit so he could look out and listen.**

**"Why can't I go and see them, you said I could?" one of the girls asked.**

**"Because I don't know where they are... they moved sense the last time we knew where they were Serenity." The older one answered.**

**"But Selenstar they would never leave LA they love it here, plus I know what they have been through." Serenity said, "Can I please at least go to Letty's grave... I miss her a lot and now she can't tell me how everyone is doing."**

(End of Vision)

* * *

He came to when he felt a poke on his shoulder. He looked up to see that Dom was sitting beside the couch on the floor now. He looked around to see that everyone was staring at him and didn't like the looks he saw. He was just about to say something when there was a knock at the front door. Dom got up and went to open it. Before letting them in Dom almost stared Roman down trying to figure out what they really doing here for like the millionth time that day since he saw them at the racing street. Finally letting them come in after a few minutes he saw Mia stand up and head towards the kitchen grabbing some beers he was guessing. He was right as she came back into the room with the drinks and slowly handed them around before sitting back down herself. In one of the few recliners that they had Vince was in one of them with Mia sitting down on the floor in front of his legs. Then one the couch you had Leon with Tej and Suki beside him. Then leaning against the wall beside the couch was Roman staring straight at him. Though quickly feeling even more stares towards him he took a quick glance around to see everyone staring at him waiting for him to speak up.

"So Bri what's going on with you these last few weeks… does this guy have anything to do with it?" Roman asked, looking towards Dominic after it looked like no one else was going to be speaking up.

"It's nothing like that; everything is going okay at the moment with this front... its Serenity."

"You mean that chick… over from that area that used to be known as Toluca de Lerdo in New Mexico, who's a very famous street racer?" Tej asked, "I've never seen her but word is that she's young and it's scary to go up against her… or at least something around those lines."

"What do you mean I never heard of a famous person by that name over there," Dom asked not realizing that they were talking about the Serenity him and Brian missed.

"Well I think she goes by a different name, there's not much known about her really, just that she's famous."

Just then Jesse walked back into the room after looking at a few things, "I think I found her, just that... she's with someone else at the moment not a hundred per cent sure who."

"Where did you find her?" Brian asked jumping up off of the couch.

"If I have the right person she's with someone by the name of Selenstar… somewhere out in the outskirts of L.A… I couldn't get much further for some reason."

"It's going to be okay that's more than what we had before," Dom answered, "Did a good job to get all of that information for us, let me come work on it some more with you Jess."

With that the two left the room and the rest just sat there finishing off their drinks. Once they were done, Brian got back up from sitting back down after a short dizzy spell and headed out to the front and hopped into his car. Quickly before anyone could have stopped him or go and get Dom he was already burning rubber and out of site. No one even dared to go after him, knowing that it wouldn't do them any good. They had no idea where this was coming from, but just knew that Dom would be the only one getting near him in certain moods like now.

* * *

**Hey there people, I hope you liked the new chapter. Please let me know what you think, whether it's because you don't agree with something, or even if you don't like it. This just lets me know what to do to make it even better. **

**Serenity**


	7. A Surprise of Wonderment

Here is chapter five finally; been able to fix it up. Depending on how my online courses go I am hoping to add a new chapter to all of my stories soon. Most of them I have already typed them up. For this chapter I do not own the song sung by the Pussycat Dolls.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**A Surprise of Wonderment**

(Location: Unknown)

When Serenity had finally awoken from the little spell at the last location that she remembered, she looked around her room and liked this one a lot better. From what she was lying on she realized that she was in another bedroom but a lot better. It had a nice royal blue colour with blood red Japanese wording all around the top and bottom of the walls; every other one was her name. The bed had horse bedding and covered in stuffed animals of horses, tigers, owls, hawks, dragons and panthers. In the corner was a television on a stand with movies on, a book case full of books and horse figurines, a very nice matching dresser to the bed. On the dresser were horse photos and some of which had Serenity, whether on the horse or beside the horse and many different other ones. On top of the closet were horse show ribbons from different show jumping competitions and even racing. In another corner was all of her riding gear and some clothing that you would only see in one place, the most was street racing and clubbing.

The next thing that she took notice of was that the books on the book shelf that was beside a desk was full of all the type of books she read. There were horse books, mystery, crime and the supernatural. The favourite one of hers that was there was CSI and Criminal Minds. Some she didn't even have so far and would love to read and find out what new things she could learn. She went over to the book shelf and picked up one of the books and looked at the cover page. It made the story look interesting especially when she looked over the back. She then walked over to what was probably either a bathroom or even maybe a closet. When she opened the door there was multiple types' of clothing and a lot of them looked like her old close that her foster parents got her for school. She grabbed one of the outfits and took them to the bathroom behind the other door.

When she was in the bathroom she looked in the mirror and was happy with what she saw, most of the bruises on her face were starting to disappear even though they normally start to heal a lot quicker. Serenity wasn't too worried as this happened quite a few times in the past depending on how bad the bruises were. There were a few on her arms that she didn't notice before so she took off her shirt to see if there was any more bruises anywhere else on her body. Next to come off was her bra and she gasped at what she saw. On the front of her shoulder were dark purple almost black bruises, some looking like hand prints. Around her elbows were a couple of cuts that weren't too deep but deep enough they were slowly healing as well. In her right wrist it looked almost sprained maybe broken but there was no pain, well on her left arm there was a big bruise from where she landed after a fight with Stan that she did remember having for a few moments. Going across her stomach was a deep gash going from just below her bellybutton to the right side above the hip. What shocked her most was her back when she turned around. There were signs of many cuts and some shallow gashes that were now starting to scar over.

Not wanting to look at them anymore she quickly she put her bra back on and grabbed the first top she was going to put on. It was a navy and light blue tie-died top that was made out of fabric. It stopped just above her bellybutton and was open in the back with criss-cross straps to hold it up. Over top she put a leather half vest jacket that stopped at the bottom of the top. When she didn't see anything on her legs after pulling her jeans of and changing underwear she put on a short jean skirt. She than realized that she didn't have any shoes to put on her feet and walked back to the closet and looked in the bottom and found the perfect pair. Something told her that if she was back with Selenstar like she thought by the look of the room then she was happy because she knew everything that she liked. Putting on the shoes she quickly put on little make-up and did her hair up in pig-tails. Just then she heard some music playing in the background and knew it was her newest songs. Once out in the room she found that there was enough room for her to dance around well singing along.

"_**We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue  
and right now radio's all that we can hear  
now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue  
its cold outside but between us it's worse in here**_"

She loved to write songs and sing them and had an album coming out soon that she was producing with a very close friend of hers. This was going to be the last number on her album, with eleven songs that she had already written a few months before all of this happened. She couldn't wait to have a concert if Selenstar would let her, but something told her that might not happen because of everything else going on with her. Thinking back she couldn't even remember when this had all started to happen and that was starting to frustrate her to no end. Something else told her that the two people she kept dreaming of could tell her something if she could just find them. Also when she saw them in her dreams she could recognize the areas that they were in and she saw herself as a little girl and something told her this had all been real and could give her the answers she was looking for as well.

"_**The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts**_

_**I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers**_"

She was so busy singing and dancing that she never noticed someone had entered the room that she would know once she saw his face. She felt someone taking a hold of her wrist and waist and started to dance with her well she continued to sing. She felt really safe in his arms and felt a strong protection feeling from him and noticed another scent on him that was familiar to her as well. Trying to think of who these two scents came from was starting to drive her mad slowly. Though soon enough like always whether it was singing or with horses she quickly lost herself in the music and ignored the person with her, she didn't want to keep her hopes up especially if she didn't know the men with her.

"_**I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you**_

_**I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here**_

_**Everyday, seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?**_"

* * *

**(**Location: Toretto's House**)**

They were all just talking when out of nowhere Dom just went slack, which scared half of the people in the room. They all stared at Brian to figure out if he would tell them what was going on, but his eyes were closed as well. They all just sat there staring at the two, when Brian's eyes quickly snapped open and he stood up. Thinking on how he was going to tell the group what was going on he started to pace and keep his thoughts to himself when he came up with what he was going to tell them.

"Okay well all of you are here… you guys will find some major stuff out… things that nobody not even our parents ever knew about," he stopped walking and leaned up against the door way leading into the kitchen, "When we had just met each other weird things had started to happen to us and things that were freaking us out majorly.

Knew right away that we couldn't tell anyone and had to keep it just between the two of us… I believe that's where our friendship had really started to form of us just being friends at the time."

He didn't want to say anything else but knew they had the right to know, especially with them in the mix of everything now. Looking towards Dom and knowing what he was doing and where he was got the courage to finish saying what he had started.

"We were able to do many things that we knew no one else could do… well at the time we thought before we had met others like us… anyways the first thing we could notice was that we could communicate through our minds and used that to our advantage to make sure we were always there one of us needed help," He said, '_especially me all of the time during school hours and after_'

"You have to be joking right... that's just impossible to happen," Mia said, not sure what was going on with Brian and her brother, but she didn't like it.

"It's no joke, everything I am telling you guys is the complete truth... you guys have the right to know,"

He knew he couldn't stop Dom from doing what he was, he was hoping to find Serenity this way, "We have many different powers, and some are the same for the both of us where some are even different. Psychic abilities are the exact same and that is where our powers start to differ a bit from each other. He has a special infinity for elemental powers like fire, water, earth and electricity. Well I have more of what is called feral feline, canine, owl, horse, tiger and even wolf. Well we also have some other powers that would be considered as demonic."

Here he stopped and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge; one for himself and one for Dom when he came back to them. He sat down on the couch beside Dom and waited to see if anyone had any questions for him and he would answer them as best as he could. Though hopefully Dom would be back by then, yet he didn't want to split up him and Serenity if he had found her. His best bet was that the two were together considering as Dom wasn't talking with him or doing much moving of his eyes.

* * *

(Location: Unknown)

"_**The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts**_

_**I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers**_

_**I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you**_

_**I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here**_"

As they were still dancing and she was singing and they didn't notice that Selenstar was standing in the doorway. She has happy that Serenity had Dom here even if it was in spirit in a matter of speaking and hopefully she could get Dom and Brian to take Serenity back. She could also feel that Brian was probably there for a little while and was curious in what was actually going on; she thought maybe they were all having growing powers once again. There was no way the three should have been separated the three and would get back at the people once she found out from Dom who it was. All lot of damage was done to Serenity by them being told to let Serenity go. She knew that Serenity would be much better and all three of them would make every bodies powers better and stronger. She loved to watch them dance, they were both in sink and they also looked peaceful. She thought she could leave them for a while longer and just watched before leaving shortly after. Just as before when she had arrived they never notice her leave either.

"_**I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing's wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
'Cause I see sunset in your eyes**_

_**I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers**_"

It was now nearing the end of the song and Serenity started to become aware of a few things. One was that she wasn't just dreaming that someone else was in the room with her. Someone that she knew she should know but she just couldn't come up with the name for the person for some reason. The scent was nothing that she had smelled in a very long time that she could remember, but she liked it. She didn't want to open her eyes to see who it was, but something told her it was important to see who it was. Something that she would need to know who it was for the near future and with that she opened her eyes. At first the face was in shadows but once they turned and her back was against the window she saw it.

"_**I don't wanna try now  
All that's left's goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you**_

_**That I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part**_

_**I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it, oh**_"

She froze in her spot and stopped singing it didn't look any different from the last time saw him all those years ago. She was really happy that it didn't change at all, though for some reason she couldn't put his scent or his face to a name. Every time that she tried to remember it hurt a lot, though this time it hurt so much she grabbed her head and fell to the ground. She let out a scream when another jolt of sharp pain came to her head. It was feeling like needles were being pushed in again from the time she was caught by some type of group and was experimented. From a time that she couldn't place at all but just knew that it had happened.

"_**I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here**_"

* * *

(Location: Toretto's House)

Suki was just about to ask a question when Dom shot up on the couch and he looked right at Brian. He couldn't believe that he had found Serenity, though he didn't know the exact location of where she was. Also when he thought about it all he realized that his sister had one of her C.D's, with that in mind before saying anything to anyone he got up and headed off to Mia's room. No one followed him except for Brian and it didn't take long to get to her room. Once inside it took a while to find the C.D but happy when he did find it. When he turned around he finally took notice in Brian.

Quickly before he said anything he gave Brian a quick but sweet kiss and stated not realizing that Brian was there at the same time for part of it saying, "She has a wonderful voice and she looks really good and healthy. You should have seen her though she looked really stricken near the end before I had to leave."

"Something else is on your mind, what are you hiding Dom?" Brian asked, putting his arms around his waist knowing the look he saw on Dom's face.

Dom thought for a while before answering, "She was in so much pain before I had to leave... it was almost like she was trying to place me from somewhere but just couldn't."

With that knowing everybody was probably very curious in what was going on they both headed back down to where everyone was. Sure enough they all looked like they had a lot of questions they needed answers to. Dom sat back down on the couch well Brian sat on the arm rest. They looked at each other talking silently in what they were going to reveal to them.

"I take it that Brian filled you guys in on our powers?"

Looking around the room he could see they were told but sceptical in whether it was the truth or not. He couldn't even begin to think in what he could tell them that would make them believe, but at the same time he didn't want to show them. The next best thing that he could think of was maybe to wait until later when they had Serenity back because something told him that between now and then the group would see a lot. Mostly though he didn't have the energy and couldn't stop thinking about how Serenity looked when she was in a lot of pain. He was hoping once they got her back that they could truly be safe from whatever was going on. It was then that he had realized that they had no clue what was really going and he didn't know where to go to find the answers he needed.

Just then when Dom was going to say something else there was a knock on the front door. Putting his hand on his shoulder Brian got up and walked up to it and looked through the peep hole and saw a very nice looking women. Opening the door getting ready to ask who she was; but before he could say anything she walked right into the house and dragged him back to where everyone else. The door closed itself with a bang making everyone jump and look in that direction. When Brian saw who it was a huge grin came on to his face and he ran to give her a hug. He couldn't believe that she was there and that scared him at the same time, especially if she was who he thought she was.

* * *

(Brain's past: Ten years old)

He just knew that his dad wasn't coming back after that big fight between him and his mom. His dad had always been threatening that he would be leaving and he just kept wishing that that would never happen. Yet today was the day and he didn't know what he would do. Something just felt off about his family and he could never explain it, there was so many things that he couldn't explain and it all had to do with his parents. He had seen them do many things even when they didn't know he was there. Brian had seen them fight things that he couldn't explain and sometimes he felt like he should help out. A lot of the things he saw sometimes explained why they were splitting why his dad was leaving. Also though he couldn't understand what his father was and that scared him a lot. He was so busy trying to figure it all out that he never noticed his mom coming towards him.

"What are you doing here you little spawn, you are supposed to be in your room sleeping," she screeched slapping him across the face, "You know we don't like you down here after nine o'clock."

"Why... I wa... want... wanted to see da... da... dad before he l... lef... left," Brian said well trying to suck it up, he knew what his mom was like if she saw him crying. '_Why does she do this to me...? I did nothing to her_'

"Well you can't now GO TO BED," she yelled, with that she dragged him to his room by his hair.

* * *

(A couple of Years Later)

Brian was now twelve years old and he had seen a lot in his life since his dad had left. He had done many things that didn't feel right but he just knew he had to do them for some reason. One thing that really helped him and made him really happy was that he wasn't with his mom anymore. Nothing he had encountered with her had made him feel safe and he was done putting up with that life and the beatings from it. Though he didn't quite know how he was going to continue to survive without her. There was just too much going on that he didn't understand and it was making him even more confused. He was just about to move towards a park that he saw, when out of nowhere he took notice in a women ahead of him. He had never seen anyone look like her and he just felt like it was safe to go to her.

She was around the height of five feet six inches and had flowing auburn hair that ended in the middle of her back, though there was a lot done up in a complicated bun. She was also wearing a flowing ruby red dress that stopped just below her knees and emerald green sandal high heel shoes. When he was closer to her he could see her eyes and they were a nice sparkling navy blue colour.

"Who are you?" he asked, "Only if you don't mind me asking and why do I feel like I can trust you?"

"All in due time Brian, though my name is Selenstar and you have a very important destiny ahead of you and someone who will become very special to you," she answered, "For now I would like to help you out and hopefully I can answer a few questions about your parents and everything you were a witness to."

* * *

**I hope that everyone has enjoyed the story so far along with this chapter.**

**Serenity**


End file.
